Claire Bennet
'Claire Bennet''' was the female protagonist of Heroes. She was the daughter of Meredith Gordon and Nathan Petrelli, the niece of Peter Petrelli, granddaughter of Angela and Arthur Petrelli, adoptive daughter of Noah and Sandra Bennet and adoptive sister of Lyle Bennet. Biography Early Life Claire was born to Meredith Gordon and Nathan Petrelli, when she was very young her mother believed she was dead and Claire was taken by The Company and adopted by Noah and Sandra Bennet. Heroes Season One In the pilot episode "Genesis", set six months later, 15-year-old Claire has discovered her power. Frightened as to what it means, she confides in Zach, a high-school classmate who videotapes Claire testing her regenerative power by attempting to injure – and even kill – herself. Her younger brother, Lyle, also discovers Claire's powers after finding the tape Zach filmed. Claire swears him to secrecy. Claire has been through her share of harrowing experiences, including an attempted rape, being murdered during the attempt, and reviving during an autopsy. Claire is also consumed with curiosity about her birth parents, having been adopted when she was a year old. After the first four episodes of the series, a story arc called "Save the cheerleader, save the world" begins. Claire's ultimate fate is implied to be tied to the fate of the entire world. A future version of Hiro Nakamura cryptically tells Peter Petrelli: "Save the cheerleader, save the world." Isaac Mendez, a drug-addicted painter in New York paints a vision of Claire being chased at her school. He also paints a picture of a blonde cheerleader with the top of her skull removed (which doesn't happen until "The Second Coming"). In the episode "Homecoming", Claire is elected homecoming queen with the help of her friend Zach. Claire's father grounds her, intending to keep her out of harm's way by preventing her from fulfilling Isaac's "prophecies", but she sneaks out of her bedroom. At the game, Claire meets Peter. However, since he saw the newspaper article where Jackie took credit for the fire rescue that Claire did, Peter believes Jackie is the cheerleader he is there to save. Sylar catches the two girls in the locker room and cuts Jackie's scalp telekinetically, but Claire manages to escape. In the hallway, she finds Peter and the two of them flee the building. Claire takes Peter's advice to run toward the stadium full of people as he tries to fight Sylar. In the end they fall off the roof and Peter dies, as Sylar tries to escape. As Claire approaches Peter she is then astonished to see him heal himself just like her. As Claire goes to get help, she runs into the arms of her relieved father. When the story continues in "Fallout", Claire's father informs her that he has always known about her powers and has done things he is not proud of to protect her. He tells her Sylar has been taken care of, but warns Claire not to tell anyone about her powers, claiming there are others who would want to harm her. Claire recovers the remaining video tapes depicting her powers from Zach and destroys them. She warns Zach not to tell anyone about her healing abilities. Claire and her father are interviewed by law enforcement officials, including Matt Parkman, but Claire tells them both she and Peter must have been "just lucky" to have survived Sylar's attack. Claire later meets with Peter alone and is fascinated when he tells her he risked his life to save her (as he was not sure in advance if he had adopted Claire's healing factor). Claire later discovers that both her brother and Zach no longer remember what they have seen regarding her unusual healing abilities. Claire panics and calls her father. Mr. Bennet reassures her that he remembers and everything will be all right. The Haitian then appears out of the shadows and tells Claire that Mr. Bennet sent him to wipe her memory of the preceding events, just as he has wiped the memories of Brody, Lyle, and Zach. The Haitian even states that he had to mind wipe Claire's mother "so many times" in the past. However, the Haitian then said that there is a reason Claire must remember and asks her if she can keep a secret. Two weeks later, Claire is struggling with being alone again since the Haitian did not wipe her memory. She tries to reconnect with Zach, but between his lack of memory and resentment over the way their friendship ended in grade school, he is not interested. Desperate, Claire meets with the Haitian to discuss her options. He rebuffs her request to see Peter, stating he is being watched by her father. She asks the Haitian to give Zach his memories back, as she does not want to be alone, but he tells her he cannot. Before leaving, the Haitian also recommends she respect her abilities more, rather than see them as an affliction. In "The Fix", Claire and Zach search for information on her biological mother. Their search leads them to Meredith Gordon, a woman reported to have died in a fire along with her 18-month-old daughter. They believe Claire to be Meredith Gordon's reportedly-dead daughter. When Claire contacts several people with the surname "Gordon," she finds a woman who identifies herself as Meredith. The woman is shocked to hear that Claire survived and is revealed to possess the ability of pyrokinesis. In "Distractions", Claire and Meredith meet, sharing their powers with each other. Later, Meredith telephones Claire's biological father, who is revealed to be Nathan Petrelli, informing him that their daughter is still alive. In the episode "Unexpected", Claire finds that her mother, Mrs. Bennet, is showing signs of temporary memory loss, at one point even forgetting the family dog, Mr. Muggles, only to revert to her normal self a few minutes later. Later on, Mrs. Bennet collapses while in the kitchen and is rushed to the hospital. When Mr. Bennet arrives, Claire is unable to suppress her anger against him any longer and admits to knowing about the repeated memory wipes that Mr. Bennet has had done on her mother. After this, the family returns home, where they are confronted by Ted Sprague and Matt Parkman. In "Company Man", Claire and her family are held captive by Sprague and Parkman. After Mr. Bennet tries and fails to save the family, Claire and her father convince Matt to shoot her to get Sprague's trust. She attempts to free her family after she regenerates, but is captured by Sprague in the attempt. After Sprague is shot and his radiation powers go violently out of control, Claire uses her regenerative powers to get close enough to tranquilize him. However, Claire is seen healing from severe radiation burns by one of Mr. Bennet's superiors, who insists that Claire be turned over to their employers. In the end, Claire is given to the Haitian, who is to keep her safe from Bennet's company. In "Parasite", she is supposed to go with the Haitian to flee the country but manages to slip away from him by stealing his passport at the airport. She then goes to Peter Petrelli's apartment, regarding him as the only person she can trust in the current chaos her life has become. However, she finds his mother, Angela Petrelli, there instead, and Angela reveals that not only is she Claire's grandmother, but that she and the Haitian have been corresponding for some time in order to protect Claire. In ".07%", Claire learns that her grandmother, Angela Petrelli, knew of her existence all along, even though Nathan thought she had died in a fire as a baby. Mrs. Petrelli tells her that she still needs protecting and the two of them will be going to Paris until after the election. When the seemingly dead body of Peter Petrelli is brought to his mother's house, Claire comes downstairs to see Peter for herself. Claire finds a huge jagged shard of glass penetrating his skull. When she pulls it out, Peter comes back to life. Later, Nathan, realizing he cannot afford to have her in the city in the days leading up to the election—to avoid any scandalous issues and possibly to get her out of the way of Peter's nuclear explosion—asks Claire to go to Paris. Claire reluctantly agrees to go with Angela, and the two of them embrace warmly. In "The Hard Part", two days before the bomb, Claire is still staying in the Petrelli mansion. She watches as Nathan greets his wife, Heidi and their two boys Monty and Simon, upon their return to the mansion, although Claire is not introduced to them. Later, Claire and her grandmother, Angela Petrelli, begin packing her bags for Paris. Peter walks into the room and talks to Claire about destiny, although she is convinced the best way for Nathan to protect her is to fly to Paris. Claire tells Peter about Sprague, who can manipulateradiation, after Peter reveals he will likely "go nuclear" and destroy half of New York. Peter and Claire confront Nathan about Ted; with someone else capable of manipulating radiation, Peter is hopeful the explosion can be prevented. Nathan remains doubtful, pointing out that Peter's vision was of his own explosion. Peter reminds Nathan that he had a vision of flying as well, despite the fact that it was Nathan who could fly — a fact that impresses Claire. Later, Peter and Claire go to the Petrelli campaign headquarters to meet with Nathan. Upon arriving, they see Nathan talking with Thompson, whom Claire recognizes as her adoptive father's boss and the man she is running from. Peter gives Claire a handgun, telling her she is the only person who can get close to him if he begins to explode. He instructs her to shoot him in the back of the head, a spot she knows will prevent him from healing. She reluctantly agrees to carry the weapon. The pair recognize a location from one of Peter's drawings of Ted, and decide to look for him. While waiting for Ted to appear, Claire and Peter discuss how their powers have changed their lives. Claire then sees Mr. Bennet walking with Ted and Matt Parkman. She runs to her adoptive father as Peter and Matt acknowledge each other. Meanwhile, Peter notices his hands begin to glow as he absorbs Ted's power. In "Landslide", Mr. Bennet orders Claire to leave the city with Peter and Ted. They are making plans to make their way out of New York to Nebraska when Peter hears Sylar's thoughts and they hide in a building upon realizing he is nearby. When they re-emerge, Ted is arrested by the FBI. As Ted makes his way to a holding facility, Sylar makes the FBI truck transporting him crash, and Ted is subsequently murdered; his abilities having been absorbed by the villain. Upon receiving this news in "How to Stop an Exploding Man", Mr. Bennet requests that Peter stay with his daughter at all times and he agrees. Claire, however, feels betrayed when, instead of finding Sylar on their own, Peter drives them to a parking garage where Nathan is awaiting their arrival. Firm in her belief that they cannot trust him, Claire sneaks out when Peter leaves her in the car to speak with his brother, only for her to run into Angela. Angela and Nathan have plans to leave the city with Claire to Nantucket but when she finds out that they have known about the impending explosion all along and are willing to let it transpire, she jumps out of Nathan's office window after bluffing them that she has accepted the situation. Rapidly healing after her fall, she runs off to Kirby Plaza where she catches up to the scene just when Peter is about to explode. Mr. Bennet hands her a gun to shoot her uncle just as she had promised before, but Claire hesitates, pleading with Peter that there must be another way. Nathan flies down in between them at that moment and agrees with his daughter. Claire, Mr. Bennet, Molly, Micah, Mohinder, Matt, Niki and D.L. watch as Nathan flies away with his brother high into the air where Peter then explodes, saving New York City, but possibly sacrificing her birth father and uncle's lives in the process. As the first season ends, Claire reconciles with her adoptive father and they make plans to reunite with the rest of their family.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_Bennet Season Two TBA Season Three TBA Season Four TBA Heroes: Reborn In June 13th, Part One, In June 13th, Part Two, Powers and Abilities Current Powers * None Former Powers * Rapid Cellular Regeneration: Claire was able to heal almost any injury on her body. Appearances Season One (23/23) *''Genesis'' *''Don't Look Back'' *''One Giant Leap'' *''Collision'' *''Hiros'' *''Better Halves'' *''Nothing to Hide'' *''Seven Minutes to Midnight'' *''Homecoming'' *''Six Months Ago'' *''Fallout'' *''Godsen'' *''The Fix'' *''Distractions *''Run!'' *''Unexpected'' *''Comany Man'' *''Parasite'' *''.07%'' *''Five Years Gone'' *''The Hard Part *''Landside'' *''How to Stop an Exploding Man'' Season Two (8/11) *''Four Months Later...'' *''Lizards'' *''Kindred'' *''The Kindness of Stranger'' *''The Line'' *''Out of Time'' *''Cautionary Tales'' *''Truth & Consequences'' *''Powerless'' Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Season One Characters Category:Heroes Season Two Characters Category:Heroes Season Three Characters Category:Heroes Season Four Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Characters